


Heavy in Your Arms

by theoghothead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Catholic Character, Everyone Is Alive, Hidden Relationship, Homophobia, Human Hale Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Religion, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, stiles gets kicked out of house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoghothead/pseuds/theoghothead
Summary: "Dad... I'm gay"And it all went downhill from there.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 259





	Heavy in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading sterek fics and I got a little inspired... don't @ me

"Dad... I'm... well, kinda gay"

It was a simple statement that some people have with their parents. Sometimes it ends with happy tears and hugs. Sometimes it ends with screaming and children on the street. 

Stiles had recently turned 22 and was planning on finally moving out and in with his long time boyfriend of about 5 years. He was terrified that his dad would kick him out so he had everything planned almost to a T. 

He had been meaning to move in with Derek but this would be the last nail in the coffin. No matter what his father said, positive or negative, he was going. 

He and Derek took things slow at the request of Stiles, and Derek was more than okay with this. They loved each other deeply and both risked things with their families. Derek's family was hard-right politicians. They were all for almost everything republican. But they accepted LGBT+ people with open arms. Being part of the people that understood that this group was just people too. Sure, they lived a different life, but they weren't hurting anyone so... live and let live. They accepted Derek and Stiles' relationship easily. 

Stiles was 12 when he started thinking about boys in different, romantic ways. 

He brought it up to his father who ended up yelling at him about the bible and God.

Stiles was scared to be himself... so he repressed it and feared himself.

He was 14 when he came to terms that he was bisexual.

The next time he went to church he cried in the confession box. He didn't say a word, just sat there alone and cried. 

He wanted to tell his father but he _knew_ it'd end with him on the floor crying... and he had no more tears to shed. 

His friend, Isaac, came out as gay, and Stiles freaked out. 

Not at Isaac, god no, but he held the boy tighter crying about how he didn't want to lose his friend to a higher power. 

All his friends stared on in horror. 

Stiles was 17 when Scott got bit and the whole werewolf mess started. 

This was also when he met Derek Hale. The man that made Stiles question if being gay was really a sin. It felt so right to find the man attractive, he was only 2 years older than them. People thought he was much older but that's just because of his stubble that aged him. 

And on Stiles' 18th birthday, Derek confessed his attraction. And after some panicking and some tears(both of joy and horror) Stiles just held onto Derek like a lifeline. A few months later Stiles explained the situation and agreed to hide from his dad. All his friends agreed as well. This was going to be okay.

So, here he is. 22 years old and ready to move in with Derek and start a life with the man he loved. All he had to do was come out to his extremely religious father. Who, still to this day, makes fun of the gays and everything that falls under LGBT people. 

And he was about to find out his one and only son. who he said he'd love unconditionally, was with a man, and in it for the long run. 

He decided to rip off the bandaid. 

"Dad. I'm bisexual. I like girls and guys." 

"...What did you just say?" 

"I've been with my boyfriend for a little over 5 years." 

" _B_ _oyfriend_?"

"Yes."

The living room was filled with deathly silence. 

"How. Fucking. _Dare. **You of all people.**_ Become one of those faggots."

Yep... he was going to be kicked out.

"I've been with Derek-"

"Of course it was that Hale bastard! He turned you into this monster!"

"No he didn't!"

"YES! YES HE DID! Please we need to hurry and get to the church! Maybe we can still save you!" 

"Dad! Please listen! I've always-"

"LIES! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MY PERFECT LITTLE BOY!" 

"And I still am!"

"HELL NO, YOU AREN'T. YOU'VE BEEN TAINTED BY THE DEVIL!" 

"What are you talk-"

"I KNEW THAT HALE FAMILY WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" 

"They've done nothing-"

"SHUT IT BOY-" 

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME TALK FOR ONCE YOU CRAZY OLD BASTARD?! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY! AND YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT IT NOW CAN YOU?! I've loved you with my entire being and... and I knew this was going to happen but... I still held faith that you might change. Clearly I was very wrong. Don't worry about ever having to see my _'_ _faggot ass'_ ever again. I'm moving out and you can't change that." 

His father was in tears and he was close to them himself. This was his _father_ for fuck's sake. He'll forever love the man but this was crossing a line he didn't want to be crossed. He'd have had enough. He'll leave his father alone. 

He stomped his way upstairs already mostly packed and ready to go. He slowly started the process of carrying box after box of different things he'd want to keep. It was only really about 4 boxes but it still hurt like moving with 1,000 boxes would.

He packed all his things away in his Jeep and took the house key off the keyring he had, readying a place for the new one he'd get with his one and only.

He placed the key down on the counter and without looking back, left his father in tears. He texted Derek quickly before driving off that it all went to shit and he was on his way to his new, better, home. 

The Sheriff drowned his misery in alcohol and for the rest of his years went to church confession every day... crying about how the Devil got to his son and he couldn't do anything. He ended up dying of kidney failure. 

Stiles and Derek still went to the funeral, but with matching rings on their fingers. 


End file.
